


Восемь шагов

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Mind Meld, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Джиму снятся сны, и в каждом из них - Спок./Ого, я думала, что я давно его уже сюда отнесла





	Восемь шагов

Спок задул пламя свечи. Сегодняшняя медитация имела особенное значение: со всей полнотой он наконец-то осознал, в чем причина все нарастающей неловкости в беседах с капитаном. Объективных причин тому не было, виноват во всем был сам Спок, он и его влечение к другу и капитану.

Причина лежала на поверхности, и все же выделить и принять ее оказалось непросто. Простые истины сложнее всего анализировать.

Следовало бы чувствовать удовлетворение от того, что еще одна грань личности исследована в должной мере, но нет. Возможно, такую правду Спок малодушно предпочел бы не знать вовсе.

***

…Джима окружали пауки. Арахниды. Самки. Женщины. Их тела — огромные, черные, покрытые жесткой редкой щетиной — покачивались при каждом движении. Ног у них было восемь, сухих и тощих, а от брюшка вверх вздымался человеческий торс: из хитина прорастала тонкая талия, взгляд так и цеплялся за сочную грудь, за шею, словно созданную для поцелуев.

Жуткие твари.

Они окружали его теснее и теснее, скрежетали панцирями, царапали острыми коленями, терлись грудью — мягкой, светлой, так замечательно ложащейся в ладонь, — отвердевшие соски касались губ. Нельзя! Не открывать рот, не облизывать, не затягивать!

В спину тоже вжимались эти славные груди, спину гладили аккуратные руки и раздирали острые когти. Красивые паучихи сладко стонали, поили друг друга кровью, капающей с ногтей, и все продолжалось, повторялось вновь и вновь.

— Капитан, членистоногие не имеют молочных желез и, следовательно, груди. Ваши фантазии нелогичны, — из ниоткуда донесся голос Спока.

И Джим проснулся. Спина горела: это чудо-мазь Боунза вытягивала из царапин яд инопланетной лианы.

Он горько хмыкнул. Снова Спок, теперь уже и в его снах, даже в них — голос разума.

***

Истина, извлеченная на поверхность, оказалась грязнее, чем Споку казалось прежде: его слабость не ограничивались восхищением и мечтой об узах. Он был одержим своим капитаном. Не болен, нет. Слаб и ущербен. Тем более ущербен, что признал это так поздно. 

Позорное и неуместное чувство было уже не вырвать, оно струилось в крови, оно стало его пульсом, его дыханием. 

Но Джиму не нужно об этом знать. Его это не должно коснуться.

***

Джейми была чертовски хорошей ведьмой, даже воздух вокруг нее искрил от магии. У нее был самый настоящий котел и связка сушеных мышей, а на полке стояла Книга в засаленном кожаном переплете. Джейми умела вызывать бури и лечить болезни. Могла соблазнить любого, кто ей по нраву — без заклинаний, это было у нее в крови. 

Она не наводила ни на кого порчу. Зачем, к чему ей это? Деревенские знали ее с детства, никто бы ее не оговорил, но инквизитору было все равно — он был тем еще сумасшедшим и любил жечь ведьм. Джейми хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: огонь в его чреслах разгорался только от вида девицы на костре.

Жаль, она не успела разобраться с ним сразу, а теперь ее скованные цепями руки для верности еще и перетянули толстыми веревками, а в рот затолкали кляп, который насквозь пропитали зловредными настоями. Да даже масло, которым служки щедро поливали дрова, тоже сбивало с мысли, путало и насылало морок.

Инквизитор сжал украдкой свое естество сквозь сутану и велел:

— Поджигай.

Джейми зажмурилась, жар опалил ресницы. Горячо, о магия, как же горячо!

И тут же ей в лицо ударила струя сухого песка и сбила пламя — словно ураган в пустыне, она о таких читала! Откуда?

Внизу живота запульсировала плотным жаром волшебная сила. Оглушительно-звонко звякнули и рассыпались в пыль кандалы.

Свободна!

Прямо перед ней на присыпанных песком дровах стояла волшебница в платье тончайшего голубого шелка — из тех, что учатся в Школе, а после живут в Башне. Она приблизилась к Джейми, и ее воля обращала в прах летящие стрелы. Колдунья протянула Джейми руку.

— Я здесь, чтобы забрать тебя.

Магия в ней пела. Тогда к чему сомневаться?

— Я пойду с тобой.

И строгая колдунья из Башни сухо улыбнулась.

— Ваше решение логично, капитан.

…В их палатку нанесло песка, а солнце до сих пор палило. Вечер будто бы запаздывал. Спок отрешенно просматривал показания трикодера. Он-то, наверное, чувствовал себя в адском пекле как дома.

***

Джим снова спал подле него. Так спокойно, так доверчиво.

Спок не посмел бы оскорбить Джима ни словом, ни действием, но мысли его не были чисты. Давно не были. Самоконтроль пока удерживали стальные тросы воли, но кислота желания истончала их день за днем.

Ему было необходимо коснуться Джима, его разума.

Он бы не посмел.

Не мешая сну Джима, за тонкой дверью барака ревели лазерные резаки и перекрикивались спасатели. Следовало присоединиться к ним. Нелогично было сожалеть о том, чему нельзя помочь. Дружба, доверие Джима — у Спока было все, о чем только можно мечтать. Почему же ему казалось теперь, что даже этой дружбы может быть недостаточно?

Спасение от назойливых мыслей было в ежедневных делах, рутине. Утром энсин Тулипс подала прошение на перевод из научного отдела в службу безопасности и заставила Спока вновь усомниться в том, что он способен взаимодействовать с людьми и находить истинную причину их поступков.

Так и у этого прошения наверняка были логичные мотивы. Энсин Тулипс всегда казалась вполне разумной и удовлетворенной занимаемой должностью. Следовательно, это Спок не нашел к ней подход. Джим понял бы ее лучше. Но разве может старший помощник постоянно обращаться за помощью?

— Но ваши навыки в должной мере востребованы в научном отделе, — ответил он Тулипс тогда, и, возможно, это был неверный ответ.

***

Джим жил под водой как все нормальные люди. Неглубоко — кто же по доброй воле поселится в холодной темени на глубине? Он нашел себе комнату в просторном и светлом кампусе возле Старого рифа. 

У него было самое лучшее в мире занятие: он исследовал Безграничный океан, мир, где не бывал еще никто из людей, где было темно, холодно, жили гигантские хищники, а в далекой темноте вспыхивали манящие огни. Такие же огни цеплялись за ночное небо высоко над водой. Там сухой воздух пьянил, перед глазами плыло и двоилось, кожу тянуло, но Джим смотрел в эту пустоту и не мог оторваться. Но все же те огни были слишком далеко, их нельзя было пощупать или поймать. Точки же на глубине были настоящими, живыми, двигались в стылой воде, пожирали друг друга.

Говорили, что где-то там живут и русалки. Старый охотник даже шептал, что нужна особая травка, чтобы их увидеть. А еще — что лучше бы ее никому не пробовать и этих русалок не встречать. Глупости, конечно. Наверное, этот охотник сам наелся своих травок, с ними и оставил разум, если не потерял его еще тогда, когда акула лишила его ног. Джим плыл туда, где мерцали огоньки, где мог быть оазис тепла и дым черных курильщиков. Причудливые кораллы, пестрые рыбы, пышные водоросли — все осталось позади, теперь, куда хватало взгляда, дно плешивым леском покрывали блеклые лилии, жадно хватающие морской снег — свою единственную пищу в этой полутьме. 

Джим проплыл было мимо, но ногу прошило острой болью. Он развернулся, огляделся по сторонам. Ничего. Ничего опасного, ни рыб, ни морских ежей, ни актиний, одно бесконечное поле безобидных лилий. Только ближайшая будто бы ехидно отряхивалась от белого покрова, красовалась и переливалась.

— Иди-ка сюда, — Джим потянулся к тонкому стеблю.

Стоило только дотронуться, и в лицо прыснул сок. Джим отпрянул, задышал глубже, пытаясь вымыть приторный раствор из жабер.

Мир изменился. Непроглядная синева заиграла всеми красками, а прямо посреди унылой равнины возникли русалки — те, из легенд, строгие и суровые стражи. Зеленоватые, с рыбьими хвостами, с пиками в руках. Их не было секунду назад, но теперь Джим их видел, а они наблюдали за ним, не таясь. 

А после один из них встретился с Джимом взглядом. Что-то они поняли друг о друге, это что-то заиграло в крови пузырьками воздуха. 

Вот они, с этим неизвестным еще мужчиной, сжимают друг друга в объятиях. Вот они кружатся, взявшись за руки, а вокруг бурлит водоворот из ярких красок, и вода — зеленая, золотая, лазурная — как будто сверкает на солнце.

Это они, они друг для друга.

…В открытое окно летели брызги, снаружи ревела и грохотала вода. В этом лучшем отеле на планете номера были прорезаны прямо в скале, с которой низвергался водопад.

В соседнем номере спал Спок. Наверное, он-то задраил ставни и высушил воздух. Наверное, его-то не мучают невыносимо-сладкие сны о несбыточном. Джим невесело улыбнулся, прижал руку стене — будто бы стало теплее — и закрыл окно. Русалки!.. Приснится же. Дурацкие мечты.

***

Спок проснулся с именем Джима на губах. Сновидение было крайне эмоционально, но даже это не могло оправдывать столь явную потерю самоконтроля. В еще не забытом сне была вода — так подсознание интерпретировало чрезмерную влажность воздуха. Сам же Спок оказался русалкой из легенд Земли. 

И, уступив очевидной слабости, он позволил себе запомнить этот сон. Этот проступок еще можно было счесть безопасным. 

Горько было осознавать, что шаг за шагом все ближе опасная черта, за которой таился самый худший кошмар: реальный вред, причиненный Джиму. Спок явственно чувствовал, что мало-помалу теряет контроль даже в мелочах, даже в работе. Сегодня он недооценил упрямство энсин Тулипс: та оказалась глуха к его словам, смогла превзойти саму себя. Прошение о переводе легло в личный ящик Джима. Любой другой капитан признал бы в таком вопиющем нарушении субординации вину и Спока тоже, но Джим лишь чуть обиженно попросил говорить о проблемах сразу.

Спок коснулся стены, отделявшей его от Джима. Прочная стена и хорошие двери: при случае удержат и вулканца.

Шероховатая поверхность оказалась на удивление приятна на ощупь. Нелогично, но ему стало теплее. 

***

База одряхлела под напором болота и леса; лианы выели металл и посрывали панели со стен; корни просочились, затекли во все щели, а там, где был когда-то реакторный отсек, буйно цвела дождевая вода. Обшивка корпуса продержалась дольше всего, но и она истаяла до дыр. Да, если бы их атаковали, помогло бы только чудо.

Джим прятался на втором ярусе и старался притвориться мертвым. Теперь он умел это делать хорошо, даже биосканеры его не видели. Этому Джима научили его спасители, живущие здесь, на болотах, с незапамятных времен. Одетые в простые одежды, вооруженные копьями и луками, они казались ромуланцам всего лишь дикарями, а бесконечная топь — такой бесполезной территорией, что и захватывать ее было даже немного неловко. В этом было спасение Джима. В том, что корабль, застрявший в иле, мало отличался от руин старого города.

Джеймс Кирк оставался для ромуланцев мертв, о нем здесь даже не слышали — в этом который раз уверяла поисковый отряд мудрая Стиг, а ее бестолковый племянник снова что-то чуть не ляпнул и согнулся от звонкой затрещины. Ромуланцы решили — поклонился им, и снисходительно рассмеялись, а затем ушли.

Спок задерживался. Можно было уже перестать играть в прятки и вернуться, но его все не было. А ведь в лесу было столько опасностей! Даже Стиг не всё знала. Спока могли проткнуть выросшие вдруг стебли тростника, он мог угодить прямиком в ежовник, набрести на стадо горгон или гнездо летучих змеев, да даже отравиться чем-то, упасть со скалы.

Джим и правда уже сходил с ума от беспокойства, когда из ниоткуда, из темной топи, в которую превратился стыковочный док, вышел Спок — такой, каким Джим его не видел много сезонов, каким тот был еще на их «Энтерпрайз».

Этот непривычный Спок, собранный, подстриженный, причесанный — волосок к волоску, — протянул ему руку. Взгляд у этого Спока-из-прежних-дней был больной — не то что уверенный и твердый взгляд его соратника. Брата и любовника.

Но все равно это был его Спок, и Джим без колебаний коснулся протянутой руки.

***

Спок шел коридорами незнакомого корабля. Сначала это был «Энтерпрайз», но постепенно со стен исчезали знаки Федерации, знакомые комнаты менялись, а в новых проходах тут и там свисали на проводах вырванные с корнем системы слежения, ромуланские силовые замки и решетки. Тихий гул варп-двигателей оборвался, а взамен разом зазвучали птичьи голоса, запахло сыростью, темная серая краска осыпалась и расползлась, а пол расцвел пушистым ковром мха. Ничему не удивляясь, Спок позволил коридору вести себя дальше. И за поворотом увидел Джима.

Тот сидел на груде прелых листьев и разглядывал его с недоумением. Почему-то именно Спок так удивлял Джима, а не вид давно погибшего звездолета. Наверное, экипажу следовало быть под стать капитану: загорелым, нагим, обходиться лишь набедренной повязкой, собирать длинные свалявшиеся волосы в узел. Сильным воином, охотником с болота. Спок расправил плечи: показалось, будто по спине волной стекли разом отросшие волосы с вплетенными в них бусинами. Да, так стало намного уместнее. 

— Я боялся тебя потерять, — серьезно сказал Джим.

Это было правдой для них обоих. У них была опасная работа, Спок боялся того же. Каждый раз сдерживал желание коснуться разума, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему живы.

Но только в этом странном мире мечту можно было осуществить. Здесь это было логично: ведь они были вместе, как-то выживали, на шее этого Джима висел на шнурке камень с процарапанной рукой Спока клятвой верности. Вдохновленный этим, он потянулся навстречу — и чуть не завыл от разочарования: он не чувствовал Уз, не чувствовал ничего! Пальцы звенели пустотой неприкосновения.

И тогда он проснулся.

В комнате он был один. Джим был не с ним, не рядом. 

Если бы можно было дотронуться по-настоящему, всего раз! Тогда вина обрела бы полный вес, но взамен Спок получил бы бесценное, незаслуженное, украденное сокровище: память о разуме Джима. Имел ли он на это право? Нет.

Но как никогда сильно сопротивлялась доводам разума совершенная в своей простоте мечта о единственном прикосновении, лишь одном поцелуе пальцев. 

Медитация не помогала. Вместо покоя он раз за разом возвращался мыслями к сну, и воспоминание наполнялось новой горечью, сожалениями о том, чему не бывать. На Вулкане он давно бы просил о союзе, пусть и получил бы отказ. Там он просто бы убедился, что нелюбим. Быть может, пролил бы кровь, защищая свое право. Скорее всего жил бы один, закрыв навсегда свой разум.

Как же такое могло случиться? Отчего ему стали снится такие яркие сны? Сны, в которых еще недели назад он обязан был почувствовать присутствие Джима. Не он ли сам проецировал свои желания в эти разделенные сны? Да, это было несомненно так. Желание Спока соединило их разумы тонкой нитью. Тогда тем более следовало вычистить из разума Джима эту скверну, избавить его от насилия. 

Спок поднялся на ноги. Он не имел права давать себе поблажку, но также он желал ощутить, на что будет похоже настоящее прикосновение. После из этой слабости и вины можно будет черпать силы идти дальше, следовать за Джимом, принять любой выбор, который тот сделает в жизни. Всего один раз. «Больший ущерб будет нанесен, если это продолжится или Джим узнает», — окончательно решил он.

На корабле была ночь, и Спок покинул каюту.

Неслышно он прошел по пустому коридору: ровно семнадцать шагов до запретной двери. Та открылась — Джим настроил замок так, чтобы Спок мог войти в любую минуту. Прежде он не пользовался этой привилегией.

Двери закрылись, а Спок все стоял у самого порога. Сам воздух, запахи комнаты Джима наполняли его виной за задуманное. Еще не поздно было уйти. 

Но Джим повернулся во сне, чуть нахмурился: «Навязанные сны. Я должен исправить содеянное», — одеяло сползло на бок, открыв плечевой сустав и бицепс — «всего лишь раз».

Уходить было поздно. Никогда еще простейшие движения не давались так трудно: осознание непоправимой ошибки отравляло каждую клетку тела. И все же Спок двигался вперед.

Восемь шагов от ширмы до кровати. Он сделал семь и оборвал в полушаге восьмой, когда Джим снова заворочался во сне, громко выдохнул и скинул с себя одеяло. Спок потянулся навстречу и остановил руку в трех сантиметрах от касания. Теперь он ощущал родное тепло. И, уже украв непозволительно много, все равно мечтал о большем. «Исправить содеянное, не больше и не меньше», — напомнил он себе.

Выдохнув, он заставил кончики пальцев чуть согреться и аккуратно дотронулся до кожи Джима, примеряясь, настраиваясь на биение его сердца. В этом ритме можно было нежиться так долго, согреваться этим прекрасным разумом. Но Спок не смел забываться: на это имел право лишь тот, кого выберет сам Джим.

Пусть даже этот разум слишком хотелось отметить своим. Пока не стало слишком поздно, Спок вырвал себя из этого тепла, а Джим сквозь сон обиженно заскулил. Это не делало задачу проще. «Коснуться разума, избавить от навязанных снов», — напомнил Спок себе снова и разом обрушил барьер между их сознаниями. Он должен был быть аккуратен, но не сумел, не сдержался: жажда была невыносима.

…В новом сне они вместе летели в шаттле. Поставленный на автопилот, тот нес их сквозь космос, а Джим все теснее прижимался к Споку, который в этой фантазии тихо стонал и сбивался с дыхания.

Сновидение следовало оборвать. Но свободная рука Спока-из-сна скользнула к ключице Джима, кончики пальцев очертили контур яремной ямки, двинулись вверх, к линии подбородка. Джим-из-сна ахнул, и этот звук пробился в реальность. «Что же нелогичного в том, чтобы дарить наслаждение тому, кого выбрал наш разум?» — говорилось в малоизвестном трактате одного из учеников Сурака.

Джим прошептал: «Спок, еще!» — и Спок не смог не послушаться. Он опустился перед кроватью на одно колено и уже сам очертил контур губ настоящего Джима, соединив в единое целое вулканский и земной поцелуи, сам сбился с дыхания. «Джим, Джим желает того же, что и я!» — кровь застучала в висках, а сдержаться стало невозможно. Спок отбросил все преграды между их разумами. Теперь ему стало слышно жажду Джима, его тоску по Споку, желание быть вместе. 

«Я здесь, Джим. Сделаю все, что ты только пожелаешь».

Джим жаждал ласки, и Спок провел рукой ему по волосам, спустился к животу. Оба Джима — настоящий и из сна — доверчиво тянулись за лаской, жмурились и просили еще, а Споку оставалось только поглаживать кончиками пальцев бока, втянувшийся от удовольствия пресс и ловить расходящиеся по коже сладкие нервные импульсы. Когда же Джим попросил еще, спустился ниже, умирая от нежности, провел ладонями по чувствительным внутренним сторонам бедер. Он позволил себе отвлечься только для того, чтобы торопливо облизнуть ладонь. Джим недовольно заворчал сквозь сон, а потом застонал, когда влажная рука обхватила его член.

Спок, предугадывая желания Джима, ласкал того со все нарастающей силой. Чувствительность рук превращала это в настоящую пытку, но удовольствие Джима затмевало все неудобства. То, как тот метался по кровати, выгибался навстречу — ради этого Спок готов был длить свое мучительное желание.

Но все же, сорвавшись, он спроецировал в разум Джима свои мечты. Как бы просыпался рядом, как бы покрывал поцелуями, как бы будил фелляцией ровно за двадцать четыре минуты до сигнала будильника. Как бы восхищался человеческим телом, как бы поклонялся ему, и со всей любовью, на которую только способен, брал бы Джима на кровати или прижав к стене, чтобы тот прогибался в пояснице и едва не терял равновесие. Как бы отдавался и сам, устроившись сверху и задавая ритм, или, может быть, опустившись грудной клеткой на кровать и следуя за желаниями Джима.

Джим кончил. Так и не проснувшись, он устало, счастливо улыбался, а Спок по-прежнему оставался в полушаге от него. Его ладонь была испачкана семенем, и оно пахло так маняще, что хотелось попробовать его на вкус. Он было поднес руку к губами и только тогда осознал, что же он натворил.

Последний сон не был проекцией. Как и каждый из тех снов, что они разделили на двоих: каждый из них был знаком их зарождающейся связи, выражением чувств Джима.

Позор Вулкана, позор своего рода, позор своей матери! Этого ли ожидала она от Спока, когда просила того принять человеческую суть?

Спок предал доверие Джима. И ради чего? Прокравшись в сон, воспользовавшись неведением Джима, он сам уничтожил росток, который мог привести к Узам. К любви. Но теперь между ними стоял чудовищный обман. Хвала всей Вселенной, что он не соединил их разумы нерушимыми нитями!

Стараясь не заглядываться на обнаженного Джима, Спок аккуратно укрыл его одеялом.

Довольно. Он совершил то, чего совершать нельзя никогда. Его искупление теперь в том, чтобы этот обман не причинил Джиму больше боли.

***

Утро выдалось ну просто превосходным. Джим потянулся: давно ему не было так хорошо. Мышцы тягуче отзывались на движения, хотелось улыбаться всему миру. Можно было почти поверить, что это был не сон, что эту ночь он провел не один, а со Споком. Да даже запах в комнате будто изменился! 

Насвистывая себе под нос, он пошел в душ. Как был, в одном полотенце, полез проверять почту и через пять минут уже звонил Боунзу:

— Скажи, что мне с ней делать? Она прислала мне все справки и сертификаты, которые только можно! От боевой подготовки до первой помощи. 

— Погоди, Джим, ей психологический профиль Сарман составлял? Не отвечай, я сам знаю. Давай мне ее на освидетельствование.

— Хорошо. Разберись, что с ней. Не хочу ее переводить, с таким настроем убьется в первой же высадке. Оставлять как есть — тоже не дело.

Джим отключил связь и неспешно оделся. Нужно было еще поговорить со Споком об этой Тулипс. Да и просто поговорить, если тот не занят. Джим давно придумал для себя примету: удалось увидеться до завтрака — день будет удачный.

Тот был у себя в отделе и проглядывал лабораторные журналы. Джим подошел поближе, заглянул через плечо.

— Эй, Спок, а как… — тот повернулся и приподнял бровь, изобразив интерес. Маска, а не лицо.

— Спок, скажите, а Тулипс… — попробовал Джим снова за обедом, но во взгляде, который получил в ответ, не было привычного тепла. Да что он ему сделал?

— Коммандер? — позвал Джим вечером, но Спок притворился, что не услышал, только ссутулился чуть больше. А ведь они могли бы вечером просто попить чаю и поговорить.

«А если он догадался?» — похолодел Джим. На душе стало совсем гадко. А ведь правда — он приглашал Спока чуть ли не на свидания, мечтал о большем. Логично презирать того, кто предал дружбу, правда? Предал того, кто доверился.

***

На плановом совещании Спок смотрел мимо Джима… мимо капитана и просто принимал к сведению все, что тому было сообщить. Не было нужды записывать что-то или делать пометки — в памяти и так откладывалось все необходимое.

На повестке дня была техника безопасности — из-за своей беспечности серьезно пострадал энсин службы безопасности. Это было важно.

Но все же самое опасное существо на корабле носило форму коммандера из научного отдела. Это существо смогло войти в сон, в мысли Джима. Овладело им, узнало скрытые чувства. А Джим подходил без опаски и улыбался тому, кого совершенно напрасно звал другом.

— Последнее. Боунз, что с Тулипс?

— С Тулипс то, что она хотела бы быть мужчиной, защитником слабых. Она из колоний, росла в очень консервативной семье, всегда считала девочек бесполезными созданиями. После того, как Шнитта ранили, решила защищать всех сама. Вот такой вот перекос.

— И что делать будем?

«Признаем первого помощника не соответствующим должности?» — такой ответ показался бы Споку самым верным. Но Леонард Маккой покачал головой и предложил свое решение. Споку бы тоже логично было сходить на освидетельствование. Признать свою слабость. Но нет: гуманизм Леонарда Маккоя в позоре Спока углядел бы светлые стороны. 

— Все свободны. Мистер Спок, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Вот оно. Он два дня пытался быть собой, казаться тем Споком, который имеет право зваться другом Джима. Не получилось, он никогда не был хорош в притворстве. 

Что ж. Меньше всего он желал, чтобы совершенное повлияло на Джима, но иного выхода не было. Он покорно проследовал в каюту.

Интересно: прежде он не придавал никакого значения тому факту, что от порога до стола можно дойти за восемь шагов. Он снова остановился в полушаге.

Его капитан устало растер лицо ладонями, тихо спросил:

— Спок, я не могу приказывать, это личное. Но все же… Что-то случилось? Или я что-то делал не так?

Джим счел себя виноватым в произошедшем, но его вины здесь быть не могло. Спок согласен был в полной мере ответить за то, что он сделал.

— Да… Определенно, кое-что произошло, но вашей вины в этом нет и быть не может.

Джим, кажется, хотел перебить. Но Спок не мог ему этого позволить, признания и без того давались тяжело — насколько проще было сделать те восемь шагов на эшафот. Но он был обязан рассказать, и потому говорил без пауз, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не исказить факты и ничего не скрыть.

— Некоторое время назад я осознал, что мой интерес к вам и вашему разуму выходит за рамки дружеского. Я полагал, что смогу держать его под контролем. Но следом за желанием оберегать вас и хранить, пришли и другие. Когда я понял, что мы видим общие сны, я предположил, что навязал вам свое видение ситуации. Мне показалось логичным это исправить. Кроме того, я желал коснуться и запечатлеть в памяти ваш разум, — Джим опустил взгляд, но Спок не нуждался в сочувствии, а потому не стал смягчать факты: — Это было две ночи назад. Я тайно зашел в вашу комнату, соединился с вашим разумом и заставить вас испытать оргазм. 

Джим медленно поднялся на ноги и теперь глядел на него — глаза в глаза — и в этом взгляде была такая боль, что Спок умер бы, лишь бы заставить о ней забыть. Жаль, это не было решением. Джим сжал кулаки.

— Мои чувства вы, разумеется, тоже выпотрошили? — сухо спросил он. Так он ко Споку не обращался уже давно — пожалуй, никогда, сберегал эти интонации для врагов. Что ж, Спок это заслужил.

— Я их увидел, да.

Джим опустился в кресло и надломленно выговорил:

— Спок, если бы ты только сказал, я бы тебе свои мозги сам принес на блюдечке. Я ведь даже не знал, как к тебе подступиться, а что теперь? Я-то со своими чувствами пытался бороться, — он невесело и фальшиво засмеялся. — Ты меня любишь — мне бы радоваться, но простить я тебя не готов.

— У меня нет права просить прощения.

— Все верно. Уходи.

Спок кивнул, принимая приговор. Признание Джима словно бы придало ему сил для того, чтобы нести вину до самого конца. Быть рядом, если позволят. Уйти, когда прикажут.

Дверь тихо закрылась.

Не забывать ни на минуту о том, что совершил. Не забывать о том, как предал доверие самого близкого человека. Стать хотя бы идеальным старшим помощником и офицером по науке, если его захотят видеть рядом.

Следующие дни прошли в мрачной тревоге — не за себя, за Джима. Тот по-прежнему эффективно выполнял работу, не пренебрегал приемами пищи, но Спок видел его душевное состояние во множестве деталей: Джим иногда задумывался, перед тем как что-то сказать. Мрачно смотрел в никуда и казался при этом на десять лет старше. Неосознанно принимал в кресле закрытые, уязвимые позы. 

Эти тревожные знаки снова и снова заставляли Спока думать о том, что же делать дальше. Просить о переводе сейчас или ждать приказа? Каждый раз он надеялся услышать привычное: «Спок, зайдите ко мне после смены», — и оценивал шансы на это как несущественные.

— Спок, зайдите после смены, — на четвертый день глухо попросил его Джим, и Споку сначала показалось было, что он ослышался. Но ровно восемь минут спустя перед ним снова распахнулась дверь — быть может, в последний раз. За столом сидел уставший, измучанный Джим. Но у Спока не было больше права заботиться о состоянии любимого.

— Иди сюда, — велел Джим. — Я все пытался понять, как ты мог такое со мной сделать. Просто использовал. Но все равно не хочу тебя терять. Быть может… Вот что: если бы ты тогда почувствовал, что я… Ну, какой-то протест — ты бы остановился?

«Не хочу тебя терять», — говорил Джим и в том сне. 

— Я полагаю, что да.

— Проверим. Я очень обижен и точно знаю, что никакого мелдинга сейчас не хочу. Давай, пробуй, подключайся, — и тут же поторопил: — Я жду.

Спок не хотел слияния. Это было недопустимо — касаться любимого против его желания. И все же он жаждал дотронуться до Джима снова.

Слияние обожглось неприятием. Оно горечью потекло по венам Спока, каждая клетка тела чувствовала: Джим его отвергает. Можно было бы продолжить, силой проложить себе путь дальше, но это стало бы жестокой пыткой для самого Спока. Одного лишь отголоска этого ощущения хватило ему, чтобы остановиться. Вернее любых оков.

Он отшатнулся. 

Джим вглядывался в его лицо и, вероятно, видел настоящие эмоции Спока. Что ж. Что есть, то есть. А Джим надолго задумался, а потом покачал головой:

— Думаю, я смогу считать, что все-таки сказал тогда «да».


End file.
